


Torn

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 2 finale spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel in the hours after Jack's shooting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel isn’t sure how long he and Peggy have been waiting for news of Jack’s condition. The hours seem to run together. He does know that Rose brought them sandwiches for dinner a while ago, Peggy is currently asleep with her head in his lap with his jacket on her like a blanket, and his stump is screaming for him to remove his prosthetic leg. As a doctor enters the room, he gently shakes Peggy awake. She sits up and helps him to his feet. 

“Chief Sousa, Agent Carter, I am Dr. Anderson. I performed Chief Thompson’s operation. The bullet caused extensive damage to his right lung. We were able to stop the bleeding but we may have to remove the lung in the future. We are keeping him under sedation for a few days to help him rest and recover. Here is the bullet,” he says as he hands Daniel a small glass jar. “I understand his room is to be guarded.”

“Yes. Thank you, doctor.” As the doctor leaves, Daniel hands the jar to Peggy. “OK,” he says as he runs his his right hand through his hair, “I’m going to call the office and LAPD to arrange for guards and Rose to have her give New York and Washington the update in the morning. And then we can drop the bullet off at the lab and go home.”

“I’ll call Rose,” she says with a tired smile. 

He returns her tired smile and kisses her cheek. “Thanks. Meet back here in 15 minutes.”  
\-----  
15 minutes later, they walk hand in hand to Daniel’s car. His jacket is draped over her shoulders with the bullet in the pocket. After dropping the bullet off at the lab, he drives her back to his house. He turns to her after stopping the car. 

“Is this alright? I know I didn’t ask but I can take you to Stark’s if you prefer.

Peggy lays her hand on his. “No, this is perfect. After the events of today, I don’t feel like being alone and I think you probably feel the same.”

“Yeah,” he whispers before leaning over and gently kissing her. 

They exit the car and silently walk up the front steps, each carrying one of Peggy’s suitcases.


	2. Chapter 2

Peggy stands in the entryway as Daniel closes and locks the front door. He takes the suitcase from her hand and sits it on the dining room table and then lays the one he’d sat down by the door next to it. 

Turning back to Peggy, he says, “You can have the bathroom 1st while I take care of this.” He taps his prosthesis with his crutch. 

Peggy gathers her night things and heads into the bathroom. She removes her dress and brushes out her hair. Out of nowhere, she begins to cry and sinks to the floor in front of the sink. 

In his bedroom, Daniel removes his leg. He is just about to begin his evening treatment of his stump when he hears a small “thud” from the bathroom. “Peg? Are you alright?” He grabs his crutch and heads across the hall. Knocking on the closed door, he asks, “Peg? Can I come in?”

She sniffles and softly says, “Yes.”

Daniel opens the door and finds Peggy in her slip curled up on the floor crying. As quickly and smoothly as he can with one leg and a crutch, Daniel sits on the floor and gathers Peggy in his arms between his legs. “Shhhh. What’s the matter, Peggy?” He kisses her hair and rubs circles on her back. 

“I. . . I. . . I want to be happy about today but then I feel guilty about being happy when I think about Jack bleeding on the floor of his hotel room. I’m torn. I wouldn't be out here if it wasn’t for him. If I had gone back to New York weeks ago like I was suppose to, Jack would not be lying in that hospital bed. But I wouldn’t have you. And now the day I tell you that I love you will be forever marred by Jack’s shooting.” She stops and looks into his eyes. 

“You love me?,” he whispers as he wipes away her tears. 

“Yes, but it took me a long time to realize it. But I think I have since before you left New York.”

“I love you, too, Peggy Carter.” Their lips gently met. As they, pull away from each other, Peggy yawns. “OK, agent, time for bed. We have long day tomorrow and this floor is getting uncomfortable.” He holds out his hands to help her up. She returns the favor and hands him his crutch. 

“Aye, aye, chief.”

Daniel sits on the toilet lid and watches Peggy remove her makeup and slip into her silk pajamas. He decides to try and lighten the mood. “I know Jack is a jackass but he is our jackass.”

This elicits a small chuckle from her. “That he is.”

She holds out her hand to him and they walk to Daniel’s bedroom. Peggy tucks her feet under her as she watches him sit down in the chair next to the bed. He pulls a box out of the drawer of the nightstand. “Sorry, it will take me a couple of minutes to treat my leg.”

“Do you do this every night?,” she asks as she watches him treat his stump and cover it with a clean gauze sock. 

He looks up at her. “Yup. Being on the leg all day causes sores and cuts. I have a spare kit in my desk for late nights. I’ve managed to avoid infections so far. Knock wood.” He reaches over and knocks on his prosthesis with a wink. 

She chuckles again and he thinks it is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. “Thank you, Daniel, for sharing this with me.”

He climbs into bed next to her. “You are welcome, Peg.” He yawns. 

“OK, chief, time for bed.”

“Aye, aye, agent.”


End file.
